


I'll Be Right Here With You

by ashilrak



Series: Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: “Yes, my summoner,” the demon almost purred, stalking over to him. It pushed his chair back and sat down on his lap, straddling his thighs, arms going over his shoulders. “My pretty, pretty summoner. I have returned, your John is back with you. Right where I should be. We have eternity and I don’t want to waste a single moment of it away from your side.”





	I'll Be Right Here With You

It was an odd sort of silence that rang in Aaron’s ears in John’s absence, but not one that was difficult to readjust to. It was only the slight expectation for the demon to return that served as a reminder of its presence. He could see it in Hamilton’s furtive glances as well as feel it in his own awareness of his surroundings. He’d be the first person the demon came to, he was certain.

Hamilton hovered, always there - working at his side or asking him to run errands or stopping by with no pretense. Hamilton radiated tension, souring his natural aura - calm only at Washington’s side. Aaron wasn’t an idiot, he knew there was more to Hamilton’s relationship with the General than teacher and student, but for the first time he felt a specific longing rather than a vague jealousy. He had never lusted after Washington, but the idea of a relationship - the comfort to be found there - had always appealed to him.

John had bound him to it. Aaron had doubted it at first - tried to tell himself that it was a lie, but there was something itching inside of him wanting the demon to come back, aching for its magic. It was sickening. 

“It’s probably gone you know,” Hamilton said, leaning over his shoulder. It’d been days since John had left. “It’s not coming back. Washington thinks it ran home to daddy.”

“John said that it’ll take care of its father,” Aaron responded.

Hamilton raised a brow. “The demon king isn’t something that can be ‘taken care of’, Burr.”

“I’m just repeating what I heard.”

“Fine,” Hamilton huffed. “Please listen to what the demon prince you summoned and then proceeded to bind yourself to says. I’m sure it hasn’t uttered a single falsity in its lifetime.”

Aaron shrugged. “Good bye, Hamilton. Go bother the General or whatever it is that you do when you’re not irritating me.”

Hamilton frowned, but straightened and turned on his heel to leave. “I’ll be back, Burr,” he called over his shoulder. Aaron watched as the canvas flapped in Hamilton’s wake.

“He doesn’t actually think he scares me, does he?” a familiar, hissing voice asked.

Aaron jumped in his seat, a sound of surprise leaving his throat. “John!”

“Yes, my summoner,” the demon almost purred, stalking over to him. It pushed his chair back and sat down on his lap, straddling his thighs, arms going over his shoulders. “My pretty, pretty summoner. I have returned, your John is back with you. Right where I should be. We have eternity and I don’t want to waste a single moment of it away from your side.” A kiss was pressed to Aaron’s lips, gentle at first, but by the time the demon pulled away, his lips were stinging and he could see the red on John’s teeth as it licked the blood away.

It was shameful how much better he already felt - the short moment already soothing his soul, the demon magic the balm he had needed. 

John tucked its face into Aaron’s neck and said, “my summoner, just as delicious as ever.”

Aaron raised a hesitant arm and wrapped it around John’s waist. The demon made a deep, growling sound - pleasant, like a purr. “Did you figure it out with your father?”

“Don’t you worry about that, my summoner,” John said. “It is none of your concern.”

Curiosity burned bright, but Aaron pushed it down, choosing to stay silent. He wrapped his arm tighter around John’s waist and breathed in the sulfur scent of the demon’s curls. 

There was no use trying to get back to work, so Aaron resigned himself to sitting there doing nothing as long as John deemed it so. Hours might have passed for all Aaron knew. 

There was the sound of rustling fabric, and John’s wings were flared out behind it, a hissing sound leaving its throat. 

Aaron turned his head to find Hamilton - eyes wide and aura growing more intense by the second. He sighed and said, “Hamilton, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Why?!” John asked. “Why is he here? Has he been doing this while I was gone - coming in unannounced?! How dare he!” 

Aaron used his arm around John’s waist to pull the demon back down into his lap and met Hamilton’s still-wide eyes and said, “as you can see, John has returned. I’m sure the General would like to know.”

“The Warlock doesn’t need to be kept aware of my whereabouts, he has no-”

Aaron had no idea why all sense left him when it came to John - why he seemed to forget just what sort of unnatural creature John was when he felt it needed a reprimand of some sort. He raised his hand not around the demon’s waist and used it to over John’s mouth. John’s black eyes blinked at him. 

“Hamilton,” Aaron said. “Go tell the General that John has returned, just so he is aware. If John decides to visit with him, we’ll arrange that for a later date. For now, I have the rest of my duties to attend to, and I’m sure John will be with me for their duration.”

“Burr-”

Aaron narrowed his eyes and cut in, “Hamilton.”

Hamilton matched his glare. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you with the demon.” 

“It doesn’t matter what you feel,” Aaron said, holding his hand tighter over John’s mouth, sharp teeth digging into sensitive flesh when John tried to bite his hand to get him to let go. “War isn’t meant to be comfortable.”

“I’m telling the General about this,” Hamilton spit out before exiting the way he came in.

Aaron waited a moment before looking back at John. He went to remove his hand, but before he could pull it away, John’s clawed hand wrapped around his wrist and held it to its mouth to lick up the blood. 

“You know,” the demon started. “You’re very lucky you’re my summoner and not some other witch that doesn’t know their place.”

Aaron recognized the threat for what it was. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I wanted him gone, and the quickest way to do that was to avoid any confrontation.”

John’s lids lowered. “Why did you want him gone, my summoner?”

“You’ve returned to me.” It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was an out. Tell the demon what it wanted to hear and he’d be safe. “And while I wasn’t lying about the work I have to attend to, I didn’t need him here ruining my time with you,” Aaron said, tilting his chin up and smiling at John. 

John pressed close to him and lowered its head. “Hmmm,” it hummed. “You’re right.”

“Mmmmhmmmm.”

“You have work to do, my summoner,” John said, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “I’ll be right here with you.”

Aaron dropped his hands to John’s hips and said, “in that case, you’re going to need to move.”

\---

John was no longer sitting in his lap, instead sitting on his desk while he read over the papers. 

Aaron shuffled the papers together and slid his chair back. John opened its eyes and looked at him and asked, “what are you doing? I thought you needed to work.”

“I do,” Aaron agreed. “And part of my work involves meeting with others. I have to keep my men disciplined, despite the trying times.”

John leaned in close. “Can’t you just send them messages?”

“I can,” Aaron said, folding the papers and tucking them into his pocket. “But I’d need to find a messenger, which would still involve meeting with others.”

John bared its teeth.

Aaron chuckled and said, “besides, I enjoy the chance to stretch my legs.”

“I’m coming with you,” John said.

The demon might have left him alone with minimal information, but it expected to be kept informed of every single one of his own actions. Aaron sighed and said, “Of course.” He stood up, and after a second’s hesitation, offered his arm to John. The demon smiled at the gesture, but instead pressed itself against his side, much too close to be proper.

The sun wasn’t warm, but it was bright. Aaron squinted his eyes, and John wrapped an arm around his waist. He hadn’t even taken ten steps before John pressed even closer and hissed in his ear, “I have seen more than one man’s eyes lingering on you, my summoner. I don’t like it.”

That was news. “There’s not much I can do about it,” Aaron said. “I assure you I pay them no heed.”

John’s grip tightened. “Be sure that you don’t.”

Aaron couldn’t see the desire John seemed to think was there, but he could see the questions in everyone’s eyes. There was nothing disguising the demon, and Aaron knew that rumors had been circulating the camp since the General had called for them. A demon in the camp was no small thing, and its continued presence was even more noteworthy.

“Colonel Burr,” a man called out, stepping in front of him. He wasn’t one of Aaron’s - and judging by the others grouped together no far away, he was no doubt the only one who had enough courage to approach them. “I have urgent news for you, I’m afraid it simply cannot wait.”

Aaron raised a brow. “What is this urgent news?” The man froze mid-step.

“Uh,” the man started. “There’s whisperings of orders.”

“You are aware that I am one of the men that gives the orders, correct?” John pressed even closer, and the man’s eyes flashed to the demon. “What is it that you want to know? I’ll allow you a single question.” He could give them that much, chances were it’d just serve to make them want to know more.

The man’s eyes flicked to John once more before he straightened himself out and said, “why is there a demon in the camp, sir?”

Before Aaron could say anything, John cut in, “why wouldn’t I be in the camp?” It was emphasizing the hissing, the tone of voice that spoke of a world far different than theirs. 

The man paled, looking between Aaron and John, “uh, we’ve never had a demon in the camp before, sir.” He was brave in a way, Aaron supposed.

“I’d hope you haven’t had a demon in the camp before,” John said. “They would have claimed my summoner for themselves, and we can’t be having that now can we.” 

If Aaron hadn’t been so attuned to the demon’s magic, he wouldn’t have noticed the magic it pushed out - a dark thing, twisted, promising pain of some sort. He clamped his hand around John’s wrist and turned to the man whose eyes seemed to be popping out of his head and said, “we really must be going. I assure you that John means you no harm, as long as you go along with what he says. Treat him as a higher officer, if it comes to that. Good day.”

The man jumped out of his way when Aaron stepped forward, pulling John along with him. He waited a moment or two - a safe distance - before spitting out, “what was that for?!”

“What was what for?” the demon asked, smirking.

“Whatever it was that you did!”

John stopped, yanking Aaron back when he kept going, and said, “what was it that I did?” Its voice held what Aaron guessed was a humorous note.

“I felt something,” Aaron said, stepping close to John. “I don’t know what it was but it was magic and it wasn’t good.”

“It won’t bring them any harm,” John said, raising a finger to trace down the side of Aaron’s face. “As long as they behave.”

Aaron tensed. “What do you mean, ‘behave’?”

“Oh, nothing ridiculous,” John said. “It was to the entire camp, and it’s all for you, my summoner.”

Aaron swallowed. “What do you mean?” he asked.

The demon smiled wide and said, “if they think of you - maliciously, lustfully, anywhere in-between - they’ll find themselves with a punishment that fits the crime.” It laughed. “A sort of shock - quick, mild - for a brief admiration of your beauty. I can’t blame them for recognizing perfection, after all. It’ll be different for everyone, and I already feel it at work. Someone has been thinking of you, my Summoner, late at night when they’ll all alone. It won’t work on the Warlock, and Hamilton is under the Warlock’s protection, so he too is safe.”

That was comforting, Aaron supposed. 

John pressed a kiss to his lips and said, “now, I do think we find ourselves all alone.”

“I still have information to pass on,” Aaron whispered. 

John backed him against a tree. “But the information can wait.”

“No, I do believe it’d be best-”

“Shhhh,” John hushed him. “I missed you, my summoner.” 

For everything that Aaron had been taught about demons, he had never been told how to deal with one that expressed affection. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it’d be easier like this, that it’d be a more subtle work - manipulation, letting it think it had what it wants. Whatever it took to make it through alive.

“And,” John continued. “I have plans for you. You, my pretty, have a great deal of magic - I sensed it, tasted it - and you’re going to use it.”

“I don’t know how,” Aaron admitted, eyes dropping. “Not really. I know it in theory, but to channel it? Feel the flow and ebb? I can’t.”

John smiled. “And that’s why you’re going to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
